Growing Desires A crimson spell Ficlet
by kaza85
Summary: Yaoi.Val finds out what Hal has been doing to his beast form during the nights, how will he react to this and will he accept it? Read to find out.


**Disclaimer: **I wish Viewfinder and it's characters belonged to me but alas they belong to Yamane Ayano.

**Crimson Spell**** : Growing desires **

Pairing: Hal x Val x beast Val  
Spoilers: None  
Warnings: Yaoi, light smex scene and suggested stuff(at least I think it is…)

Note: My first fic!!!This fic takes place after finding rulca whom has decided to give Hal and Val a little privacy… also there is an omake at end of fic. Enjoy :)

In the early hours of the night nothing could be heard except for the slight steady breathing of a young man sleeping and the crackling flame of a bonfire. Another sat next to this sleeping figure quietly watching his face as if trying to decide on something, than as if coming to a conclusion leans over and removes the cuffs.

As soon as the cuffs had been removed black patterns appeared, sharp nails grew, canines appeared, eyes became yellow and slited. The beast quickly took over Vals conciousness, heightning his senses and hidden desires.

A growl emitted from the beast towards Hal as he sat up carefully watching the mans movements. The beast knew already why he had been awoken… many times already had taught him what to expect when in his presence. At the first time he grew angry at the assault and strange feelings his body gave of because of his actions but now the beast watched the man confused at himself and his feelings.

He could feel his other halfs concious wanting the man to be closer to him, a mutual feeling in himself began to rise. He wanted that too he decided. Still growling the beasts expression changed from anger to want.

Hal just watched as beast Val stared at him and was contemplating on whether bound the beast with his magic or let the beast make its move first, gripping his scepter just in case Hal decided to see what the beast was up to since its anger strangely enough seemed to have disappeared replaced by an expression he knew so well.

Not long after the nights silence was broken with heated moans and howls of pleasure, a sheet sweat covered each body as the heat between the two bodies steadily grew just as their hunger for each other was.

The beast had taken control of the moment wanting to heighten their pleasure. It had always so far been he who had whimpered and moaned with pleasure, he who had been submissive but this time would be different, this man whom he loved to be near… to be filled with would be the one to moan and cry in pleasure. Growling with want the beast thrust in and out of the heated body beneath him just as the man had done to him, causing pleasure to course through both of their bodies.

Hal could barily think as his body was being consumed by _his_ beast.

Nips and bites were being placed over his body followed by licks and suckles at each thrust. His last cohearant thought before giving into the waves of pleasure was that he was glad he hadn't binded the beast. A howl of pleasure soon came from them both, and silence again filled the night as they both lay quiet, breathing heavily. Beast still above and inside the other began to close his eyes in content.

Hal watched tiredly as the patterned stripes began to disappear followed by the pointed teeth and claws. Fighting sleep Hal gently rolled Val of him only so he could redress and replace the cuffs on the sleeping man before finally dressing and giving way to sleep himself.

'It's about time' grumbled rulca whom had left the camp after receiving a deadly glare from a certain sorceror. Hearing the final howls and the silence that followed Rulca knew that Hal had finished with the prince for the night but waited a few more minutes just in case before returning to the camp only to find the both of them sound asleep, content written over each others faces.

After a few hours of darkness the sun slowly began to rise signalling the start to a new day. Stretching and shaking his head Val smiled and congratulated himself for waking up early enough to be able to watch his companions sleeping face. As he watched Val started to recall his latest dream which had been stranger and different from the others though the dreams themselves were far from what was suppose to be normal.

He'd dreamt about his demon side again. It had started out the same as the others – the beast waking up suddenly during the night only to find Hal watching him calmly, the cuffs in Hall's hands.

That was were the similarity to his other dreams had ended. Quite vividly he could remember want and need appearing out of nowhere to which the beast had somehow picked up and had acted on.

Rulca who had just woken found the prince already awake and staring at Hal with a troubled look on his face. Along with that troubled look Rulca noticed, was a light blush quickly spreading over his face and a quickened breath.

Val recalled himself mentally coughs 'the beast' advancing on Hal, he could remember the droplets of sweat covering each body, the beast marking Hals body all over aswell as the heat rising as body brushed against body causing sinful pleasure enough to numb both minds.

He could vividly recall the sence of touch to the point where he began to wonder if it all was really a dream….sidetracked Val began to wonder if Hal's skin was really that soft…If he'd be that good to…

Suddenly Val realised what he was doing to himself and mentally gave himself a kick. I cant do this Val thought, it's not right I'm a guy and a demon no less and Hal would he hate me – anyway I like women … don't I? Wanting to clear his mind of his strange thoughts Val quickly shook his head.

Giving Hal one last look Val couldn't help but wonder how in the hell he didn't notice that Hal had a few strange reddenned spots on his chest. Curiosity getting the better of him Val leaned over Hal and gently lifted his top to get a better look.

Surprise and shock took over…How can this be? Val thought…

Their were many marks covering Hals chest and stomach, along with light scratches and faded bite marks. How.. just how did this happen?? Val could only think. After the initial shock passed Val began to realise that the positions of all the marks looked strangely familiar and just like that he began to place the puzzle together.

Hal sleeping in every morning, the coughs refreshed feeling he woke up with, rulca's strange comments, the quick attachment to Hal, the strange dreams he'd been having since meeting Hal…

Gently Val let go of Hal's shirt a realisation crossed his shaken mind, I… the beast with Hal it's all real – the dreams, they werent dreams but a front row seat to his demons actions… the reason everything felt so real as if he himself were taking part was because his body had been…

Rulca had watched as Val had lifted the sorcerors top to see marks – the beasts marks all over his chest and stomach. Val seemed to be in shock followed by realisation and Rulca was surprised overall that Val hadn't punched Hal in the face then and their as he had believed would happen.

He then watched on as Val let Hal's shirt go to stand and walk of into the woods in the direction of the crystal clear stream that they had camped conveniently close to. Watching Vals retreating back Rulca decided than and their that he wasn't going to get involved in the ticking timebomb waiting to blow up when Hal awoke. Stretching itself the bunny like creature decided to go and find some wild berries to avoid the fateful meeting between his two new friends and secretly to give them some time to each other to hopefully work things out.

It wasn't to long after dawn that Hal woke to find the campsite empty, worry filled his mind and he quickly rose to his feet already attempting to connect to Val's aura. Sensing that Val was close by and his aura calm, Hal's quickened heartbeat slowly returned to normal and he sat back down to catch his breath.

Once calm he quickly recalled that there was a stream close by and Val had probably gone there to wash up. Noticing Rulca gone aswell a vein slowly began to form on the sides of Hal's forehead and images began to form in the sorcerors mind as to what the two dissappeared companions could be doing.

'If that little beast has done anything to Val bunny stew is going to be on the menu for tonight's tea.' Hal grumbled, continuing with a few other threats and not so healthy promises.

Deciding to make sure his worst fears are just that Hal decided he to would head to the stream to bathe before they leave the campsite. After ordering his unique one-of-a-kind horse to guard the campsite Hal didnt waste anymore time and headed of in the direction of the stream still too worried about Val being violated by a bunny to recall the night before and was also unaware of the evidence that had been left on his body to prove it.

Somewhere further away from the camp a bloated Rulca lay on lush grass surrounded by berrie bushes, groaning to itself in slight pain. 'This is the last time I do those two a favour' muttered the mystical creature as it flopped over to its side,'I think I ate to much…' Rulca concluded. Clutching it's stomach Rulca decided that sleeping it of would be the best thing to do.

Upon arriving at the lake Hal could see that Val was alone which eased his worries and allowed the dinner menu to be bunny free. Noticing that his presence hadn't been detected Hal stepped behind a bush not even realising what he was doing till it was done. Not bothering for to think up a reason Hal decided to just take advantage of his quick decision and take a quick peak on Val before joining him.

As soon as he saw Val's face Hal was filled with unease. Something, he knew wasn't right and the more he watched Val's body language the more he became sure of this. Wondering what could be worrying his companion, Hal decided the only way he was going to find out was by asking him himself instead of hiding behind a bush like a peeping tom.

Stepping out into the open Hal made his way to the edges water before quickly stripping himself of his clothes and hanging them up on a nearby branch. When he turned around he couldn't help but smile. Val had obviously noticed his arrival and had turned around in embarrassment during his unscheduled strip show.

Once in the lukewarm stream, Hal let his body submerge in the water while closing his eyes and leaning his head back to wet his hair. When he bought his head back up Val had already turned back to face him.

'I have a question I'd like to ask and have you answer truthfully,' Val softy ordered stress clearly heard within his voice as he spoke, ' How did you get those marks on your body and from whom or should I say what?'

'Huh? Marks?' came out of Halls mouth before he could stop himself. Caught of guard Hal couldn't speak at first. All he could do was stare at himself as he finally saw each and every little mark that had branded his body and then it came to him, Flashes of the night before quickly entered his mind after that with beast Val staring in all as the one in control of the nights events.

Val watched Hall's shocked expression as he stared at his own body as if he had just seen the marks on his body for the first time. 'Hall?' Val questioned, slightly worried at the reaction he had caused and wondering at the same time wondering If Hal didn't know about the marks than was it possible that he didn't know about the event he wanted to know about…could they have been drugged???

'I…Val' Hal at first could only say. Patiently Val waited and than asked again, more calmly than before. ' How did you get those marks on your body and by whom or what?' Finally calmed down from the flood of memories Hal lightly touched the marks covering his heart before finally deciding to that Val needed to hear the truth, and not just about last night but about everything. Not just because it was the right thing to do either but because Hal had become aware himself lately of the growing feelings and attraction he had towards Val's good and dark side. It was geniune and that the only chance he had of winning Val's heart he knew was by confessing all and praying for a miracle that he would be accepted into Val's heart just as much as he himself had to offer.

After coming to a conclusion Hal spoke 'Val, there is more than just that to tell you, you might want to get comfortable because It isnt short.'

After everything was said the two sat in silence as unease grew within the area. Val was in shock, he couldn't believe what he'd heard..he didn't know what to make of any of it and to make it worse how could he get angry at the sorceror when that person had just confessed their love to him. After minutes ticked by Val spoke, 'sorry, Hal I really don't know what right now..I'm really confused.'

Turning away from Hal, and still in a daze Val made to get out of the water but was pulled back by a pair of warm arms encircled around himself. 'Please, I..cant, stop this' he heard himself whisper loudly without realising his own body had already reacted to the strangely familiar action.

'You know Val, your pride upsets me..it stands in between our happiness…look at yourself, your body speaks the truth for you' Hal huskilly whispered in Val's ear at the same time tickling the sensitive area with his breath.

Being the first time for Val to be in this situation instead of the beast, control of his own mind was already beginning to loosen as want began to cloud his judgement. Without realising it he arched his head back to look up into Hal's face and without regret told him that if he wanted it that bad to try and get it to which Hal happily complied.

He didn't realise it but the beast and his emotions had become one again – more strongely to since they both shared a equally heated desire for Hal whether Val was ready to admit it or not.

As it was Vals first time to be the one to receive pleasure from Hal instead of the beast, Hal took his time to prepare Val even more than he needed to making sure he wouldn't cause any pain only pleasure.

It wasn't to long for Val to release followed by Exhaustion claiming his body. Val leaned onto Hal's chest and closed his eyes not wanting to fight his bodies want for sleep. 'I want to stay close by your side aswell Hal' Val muttered quietly for only Hal to hear before drifting off.

Hal smiled and lightly traced the side of Vals face accepting that would be the closest thing he'd get to a confession of mutual feelings, at least for now anyway.

Gently Hal picked Val up and carried him towards the camp to tuck him in his still made bed and place the magical cuffs around his wrists while debating whether they were really necessary anymore. After tucking Val in his bed, Hal went back to the stream to dress himself and gathered Val's discarded clothes.

Noticing it was already dusk and that Val's in need of dire rest Hal decided that they would camp for another night before continuing their journey and then went of to gather wood for the campfire completely self assured that it would be ok for Val to be alone considering his energy levels were already depleted for the night.

When Rulca woke it was well into the night, and panick quickly took over its mind. 'Oh shit, Hal's gonna have my head, why did I have to sleep so late – I only meant to have a nap, now I'm gonna be bunny stew because we havent been able to continue travelling..arghh'

All the panick though was for nothing as when he returned to the campsite he noticed it was almost as if nothing had changed, though looking twice there was one big different, in front of the bonfire and under the same bed lay the sorceror and his prince.

------the end-----

Omake:

After a few hours of darkness the sun slowly began to rise signalling the start to a new day. Stretching and shaking his head Val smiled and congratulated himself for waking up early enough to be able to watch his companions sleeping face.

Unable to resist and with a devious grin spread across his face Val pulled out a little bottle of black ink and a thin brush and began to color in Hal's nose and lips that finishing by drawing whiskers on his cheeks…

Grinning he gave his masterpiece one last look and quickly repacked the evidence which branded him the culprit wondering just how long it would take for him to realise Vals artwork… silently he hoped it would be at least till after Hal went into town hehe

end omake


End file.
